A Proper Pirate
by Don'txReplacexMe
Summary: This is a story about Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Swann having a child, in which they didn't know about... well, Elizabeth knew, but failed to tell. Only Chapter One is up so far. JE. rated T for upcoming scenes


**This story was created originally for a MySpace RP of Pirates of the Caribbean, however, I've edited it a bit, for your entertainment. It's about Jack and Elizabeth, having a child they didn't know about- well, at least, Elizabeth knew. Things go terribly wrong. This is only Chapter 1, and I will be updating soon- I hope you're able to read D: D: Also, send some reviews! I can't wait to hear what you think.**

**NOTE: **_The story starts out AFTER PotC:DMC, with the very beginning of AWE. So pretend you haven't seen At World's End yet, kay?_** AND BY THE WAY, THIS IS A SPARRABETH STORY! YAY! dance **

* * *

Jack had just sailed into Tortuga, as he docked in his ship. It had been years since he had seen Elizabeth, his love. However, Elizabeth ended up killing him. When Elizabeth and Barbossa had gotten a crew, they had all sailed to World's End, with the help of Sao Feng's ship. They had rescued Jack from the horrible locker; Davy Jones' Locker, to be exact. Not only was it a place of death, but of punishment for what Jack had done earlier on in his years. He was bloody infamous.

Once they had saved him, he had gone his own way. Which, was currently at Tortuga. Jack had been searching for his favourite pub; he had usually been able to find it quickly, but it had been literally years since he had even stepped foot on the pirate port itself. It was a surprise to even himself. As soon as Jack spotted it, he walked inside.

Jack quickly ordered a drink. As soon as if was served, he placed random coins on the table. He was actually so angry, as he remembered some past events in his life, that he didn't even bother to walk away with the drink, without paying for it. Jack took a sip of the rum, as she noticed something that usually wouldn't be noticed in the Faithful Bride. Of course, there would be tons of women, and men, dancing to the music (and obviously drunk) all around, and then, of course, there were harlots that attempted to flirt with the many pirates there. And tons of people had been running around. Jack found this one thing happening a bit strange.

A small little girl had been running around the pub, being followed by a big lady.

Jack couldn't help but chuckle at first- he had been much like this in his small ages. But then, he tried putting himself in the little girl's position, and by the way she looked, he could tell it wasn't her fault she was running.

She was truly afraid of this woman.

Jack quickly ran up to the little girl, as he picked her up. He placed her on one of the tables, as he quickly drew his sword. "Stop right there, lass." He yelled to the woman, as he placed his sword to the woman's throat. The woman gave an annoyed face.

"Well, if you want 'er so much, you can have her." The lady said. Jack looked over to the little girl, whom he had placed on the table. He picked her up, then placing her on the ground. He bent down to face her.

"What was that about, lass?" he asked her, with a little smirk on his face. The little girl, catching her breath, slowly began to speak.

"Sister Judy wanted to take me away t' 'nother foster home, away from m' big sister, Taryn. Taryn be..dead now. She still wants me t' go." Jack looked at the little girl, a confused face on him.

"Who be Sister Judy?" he asked, as he raised an eyebrow.

"The lady at the orphanage."

The girl was living at an orphanage? Now, this was very unlike Jack. He had saved the little girl from being sent away to another orphanage at who-know's-where, and he was actually.. _caring_. Jack then looked down, by the girl's waist. She had been holding onto a compass, the whole time. i That's where it went/i Jack asked himself, as he kept his stare on it. The little girl noticed he was looking at her compass, and took a step back from him. The girl had been told that the compass was her parents', and she felt that was the only thing she had left of them. Jack took the compass from her, but didn't run away. In fact, the way he took it looked as if he were more interested in finding out why she had it than wanting to run away from it. The girl, noticing he did this, attempted to introduce herself.

"I'm Cassandra." She said, then correcting herself. "Cassie for short."

Jack gave her a bit of a grin, as he replied. "I be Jack..Captain Jack Sparrow for long." They both chuckled. "Tell me, Cassie, how did you obtain this compass?" he asked her, as Cassie simply sighed. She had to bring this up, yet again.

"The people at the orphanage told me it was originally my parents'. So I thought it was all I had left of."

Jack gave the girl a wide-eyed stare, as he looked down at it. He knew the compass would never lie. Opening it, he placed it quickly in Cassie's palm. He tilted her head, telling her to look at it. "This compass is way more than you think it is." He said, as she looked up at him, then back at the compass.

"How's that?"

"It leads you to whatever you wish. Well, whatever you want _most_." Cassie immediately thought of her parents, and looked down at it. It pointed to Jack.

Jack quickly looked down at it as well, to notice it pointing directly to him. "What did y' wish for?" he asked, his voice becoming more of a whisper. Cassie moved her head slowly, as she finally looked at Jack.

"My parents." She said. Those two words struck Jack like no other words he had heard. He knew she wished for them. It was mainly every orphan's dream, to escape such. Jack didn't want to tell Cassie what he was thinking at first. He wanted to ignore the fact that he could be her father.

Did he even have the heart to keep her? And if he did, he had to find out who her mother was. That would be hard.


End file.
